


Greed sexualized

by SpiritWolfStar



Category: Mahou Shoujo Ore
Genre: F/F, Multi, Sexual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:28:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28214739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritWolfStar/pseuds/SpiritWolfStar
Summary: Sexual daydreamJessie (wolf fox girl)
Relationships: Sakuyo/Saki/OFC





	Greed sexualized

A certain black haired girl was having daydreams, a certain type of daydream that was to say...

_A pink haired girl and a red haired one that had ears and a tail were lying side by side. They stared up at the black haired male, then gasped as he kissed each one in turn, on the lips then the neck. He trailed down the body of the pink haired one first, stopping at her breasts. He latched onto one, sucking and licking, and she gasped and arched up. He smirked and did it again, then turned to the redhead and did the same exact thing to her. The same result was met, so he smirked and did it one more time to her. He turned back to the pinknette, turning back to the original form and she smiled. She moved between the two girls, moving one hand to each and slipping a finger inside each girl. They both gasped and squirmed, so she waited for them to relax then added another finger each. She began to scissor until they both had loosened, then put in more fingers. She began to move her hands in and out for awhile until she found that special spot. She kept going until they gave cries of pleasure, and she felt the wave of liquids._

She giggled and had this dumb look on her face, then shook her head and snapped out of it.


End file.
